How Harry Potter Should Have Ended
by Elf Knight
Summary: An AU one-shot about how Harry Potter should have carried out the First Task in the Goblet of Fire. May write more drabbles. Humour/Drama/Parody. No Slash. No Pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:** This weird little idea is most probably just a one-shot. It takes place during the Triwizard Tournament at Harry Potter's first task where he confronts the dragon to get the egg. It is an AU version of what could have happened had he used his brains a little. Well, that's what fanfiction is for so that about wraps up this A/N. So without further ado, I present you with my latest piece of HP FanFiction!

* * *

><p>Harry Potter stood, frozen with fear. His mind reeled as all his senses screamed danger.<p>

_Foes!_

_Fire!_

_Enemies!_

_Evil!_

_Run!_

_Escape!_

_Flee!_

Or at least, that's what his practical half told him anyways.

However, his Gryffindor spirit urged him to do something beyond the norm, something that went beyond human comprehension, something that defied the way things had been done and to do something completely new and different than had been ever done before.

Basically, the young wizard was going to do something very unorthodox and very stupid.

Was he scared?

Check!

Was he worried?

Check!

Was he going afraid that his plan would fail and that he was going to die?

Check, check, and _double_ check!

_Oh, bugger,_ Harry thought dismissively. _There are two more tasks and hardly anyone made it out of this accursed Tournament alive. So I'm a dead man anyways. Besides, if the dragon kills me then I'll be put out of the misery accompanied by the title of The-Boy-Who-Lived. Well, get on with it then lad. A bloke's gotta do what a bloke's gotta do._

With that thought in mind, Harry Potter steeled his manly reserves (what few he had), squared his shoulders, sucked in a deep breath, and stepped towards the dragon.

All around him, the spectators of the Tournament gasped and held their breaths as he fearlessly approached the dragon.

The great, serpentine beast unfurled its wings and snaked its fearsome head towards Harry. Harry paused hesitantly as the dragon sniffed the air in Harry's direction.

The dragon froze as if trying to decide whether or not Harry was a predator or prey, or neither. Or so Harry hoped.

Whatever the case, he decided to enact his master plan.

According to his best friend Hermione Granger, the dragon was actually just a giant reptile – really an overgrown lizard and, as such, a distant relative to the snake.

One or two years back, Harry had earned the ire of the school when it became known that he was one who could communicate with serpents and snakes.

For a moment, time slowed and Mother Nature herself seemed to hold her breath as Harry Potter waited in front of the dragon accepting his fate. It had been a good run even if his plan didn't work and if dragons were not related to snakes.

_Oh, well,_ Harry Potter sighed, shrugging his shoulders. _You never know until you know and that is when you know the best!_

Taking a huge gulp of air, he let his body relax and turned his head upwards to face the dragon. Using all his skill with mind magic, he reached out his consciousness to that of the dragon.

Putting every ounce of energy into his plan, he tried his best to make it seem like he was a friend and not an enemy.

The dragon tensed and pulled back as if trying to digest the message Harry Potter was attempting to give him. After what seemed like an eternity, the dragon seemed to relax and lowered its wings taking a step back.

A wave of relief washed over Harry Potter.

_Great,_ He sighed. _Now for Step Two!_

Swallowing hard, he closed his eyes and sent waves of friendship and peace towards the consciousness of the dragon. All the while, he gingerly stretched out his hand towards the dragon's snout.

Up in the spectator's seats, the crowd gasped and gossip spread in a hushed but noisy ripple all throughout the people.

_What's he doing?_

_Is he mad?_

_That boy's gone mental!  
><em>

_The Daily Prophet was right after all. He really is a loony bin! _

From somewhere in the crowd, Draco Malfoy jeered. "What's the matter Potter? Are you giving up? Too cowardly to fight off the beast?"

Since he had amplified his voice with magic, everyone heard it and the crowd gasped in horror. An eerie silence settled on everyone only to be shattered by an ear-splitting roar as the dragon directed its rage towards the crowd.

Harry Potter, meanwhile, was sweating buckets full and wished he had learned an anti-sweat spell from Hermione. Finally, the roar ceased and those huge, vermillion eyes returned to Harry Potter with a look of...sympathy? Acceptance?

Unable to stand the tension any longer, Harry enacted his plan by gently placing his hand on the dragon's snout.

Both wizard and dragon froze as it seemed the entire world did, the Wizarding World anyways. Fat lot of good they were right now!

Mustering up all of the courage within him, Harry reached out to the dragon's consciousness and used his ability to talk with snakes while closing his eyes and touching the dragon's snout.

_Greetings, Oh Great One!_ Harry Potter said genuinely. _I am called Harry Potter and I wish to call a truce._

For the longest time, Harry thought the dragon would not despond, unleash a torrent of flames, and devour him. But the doubt was put at ease when he felt the dragon's vast mind enter his.

_Greetings, Chosen One,_ The dragon's deep voice said, reverberating through his head. _Your reputation precedes you. I have never met a wizard as brave as you. Nor as foolish. The truce is accepted. Now, what do you with to speak with me about?_

Harry Potter sighed and felt so relieved that he nearly wet his pants.

_It is something most...abnormal, _Harry said cautiously. _Do you know about this Tournament and what it entails?_

The great beast tensed and Harry feared he had stepped too far.

_Aye,_ The dragon growled. _Do you not see the infernal chain about my ankle? Normally such chains would not limit my strength and I could break through such puny bonds. However, a number of impudent wizards cast demonic spells over me and the chains making it impossible to break loose. Yes, I know about the Tournament as my kind has been captured and used in it for years. Finally, I thought it would end but no! Now they have done it again but this time they stepped too far._

_What do you mean?_ Harry asked warily.

_They stole my egg!_ The dragon roared. _They stole my only egg to manipulate me into participating in this Tournament as an obstacle for you._

_But if they stole your egg, _Harry said slowly. _Then what is that golden thing on the pedestal?_

_That,_ The dragon hissed. _Is an abomination. That is not a real egg but a phony and a fraud created by the wizards. It is what you must get to find out how to win your next task. Did you not think that dragon logic would see this?_

_Um, of course, sure, _Harry stammered. _Look, I know this sounds crazy but I was also forced into the Tournament against my will. Someone hoodwinked the Goblet of Fire and cast my name into it without my permission or even desire. I despise fame and popularity since it is so fickle and can even get you killed by the bad guys. Or hurt by your own supposed friends. _

_Well that is saying something,_ The dragon admitted. _Ironic, isn't it? Both the greatest predator of my kind and the greatest wizard of your kind tricked into some pathetic tournament just to satisfy the naive and pathetic public. What do you say we turn this about for the better, eh? What do you say we give them something they would never expect?  
><em>

_What's that?_ Harry asked, feeling slightly suspicious but equally curious about the dragon's plan.

_I will grant you free and safe passage to the egg,_ The dragon replied. _If you use your magic to unchain me and place me and my kind under your protection._

_Protection?_ Harry squeaked. _But I'm just a kid! I'm not even seventeen yet. How can I protect anyone let alone a dragon?_

Apeculiar rumbling sound emanated from the dragon's throat and Harry was pleasantly surprised to realise that it was laughter, dragon laughter. What _was_ the world coming to these days?

_You are The-Boy-Who-Lived and the Chosen One who vanquished the Dark Lord Voldermort may he burn in Hell for a thousand years!_ The dragon chuckled. _You are a god to these mindless sheep of the Wizarding World, an icon and role model to look up to. If you had any brains at all you would become the new Minster of Magic and create a better Britain. _

_You would make peace with the goblins and dragons and magic folk, and become known as the Greatest Wizard of All Time. The people would follow you to the ends of the earth and then some. It is your destiny, what you have been fashioned for since birth. It would not be wise to pass this up._

_What about Fudge...and Dumbledore?_ Harry stammered in feeble protest. _Dumbledore said that there are Blood Wards around my home to protect me from Death Eaters. He said the only safe place is at Hogwarts._

_Bah!_ The dragon scoffed, snorting in derision. _That nincompoop is nothing but a fool, too caught up in his plan for the 'greater good' to see the need here and now and act upon it. He is preparing for the future, a possible future and one that might very well happen...if you go on as it was and not what it should be._

_Okay, _Harry reasoned. _So supposing that I really am as loved and famous as you say, how can I do this? Someone dies every year around me and England is still crawling with Death Eaters. Voldermort is still lurking about somewhere. How can I defeat him?_

_With us!_ The dragon answered. _Release me and I shall help you win the Tournament. Release me and I will be your companion and guard as long as you live. No one would dare to attack someone who is the friend of dragons. For I am the Queen of Dragons and you have my word that I will be on your side no matter what. My kind will be your army and your servants to do with as you will. Do we have a deal?_

Well, this certainly was not a part of the plan!

Harry gulped as he realised he got more than he bargained for. Still, it was probably his best bet and a friendly dragon would be imperative help in the dark days to come.

Dumledore was certain Voldermort would return and Harry would need all the fire power he could get.

_What the heck?_ Harry thought to himself.

Shrugging his shoulders, he grinned up mischievously at the dragon who gazed down at him with a twinkle in its eyes.

_Deal!_ Harry said.

_Then swear the Wizard's Oath and it shall be so,_ The dragon said.

So it was that man and beast swore their respective oaths while the crowds watched in confusion. Dumledore was just about to go down and see what the problem was when there was a terrific clap of thunder and a flash of brilliant white light from the boy and the dragon.

The dragon roared unleashing a torrent of flames into the air even as his chain broke loose and disintegrated into dust. Harry grinned as he felt the weight of a thousand worlds vanish from his shoulders.

Letting out a whoop of joy, he cast the appropriate spell and summoned his broom. In a flash it appeared in his hand and he hopped onto it, zooming towards the egg.

The crowd held their breath only to explode into cheers as Harry snatched it up. Their cheers died down instantly though, when the teenaged wizard flew on his Firebolt to the dragon's back.

Grinning like a fool, he leapt onto the dragon's back lifting his egg triumphantly into the air. The crowd gasped as the dragon reared on its hind legs and spread out its wings in victory.

Then it roared in sheer joy and Harry smiled as the crowd followed in suit. Harry's grin turned wicked as the news reporters' cameras flashed off like rapid fire, making the memorable scene go on down in history.

But for now, he contented himself with the momentous applause as the dragon took off majestically into the air performing a breathtaking series of dives and swoops. The crowd cheered all the more while the press had a field day.

The Slytherins booed. Snape turned to stone from fear. Draco wet his pants. All the other Heads of Houses and Dumledore were in hysterics while the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws went wild with pride and cheers.

Too caught up in the moment, Ronald Weasley amplified his voice with magic and shouted.

"Three cheers for Harry Potter!"

And the crowd went mad as they followed in suit.

"Hip-hip-hooray!"

"Hip-hip-hooray!"

"Hip-hip-_Hooray!"_

**The End...**

**...Or Is It?**

**A/N:**Well there you have it! This was meant to be just a one-shot but I have a few other ideas planned out, even for the other two tasks. So, should I continue this compilation or keep it how it is? Any advice, suggestions, and feedback in general are greatly appreciated and I know Harry Potter and the dragon are all a little OOC but they're meant to be so who cares? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Leave a review and let me know so that I can make this better yet!

~ Elf Knight ~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, neither the novels nor the films are of my possession.

**Author's Note:** This is another AU one-shot that has been harassing me for quite some time now to write it down, so I finally decided to do so. It takes place after Snape died in the Deathly Hallows and Harry Potter just saw the memory of his dad and all, and decided to go after Voldermort. The one-shot starts when HP walks through the ruined Hogwarts – book verse – towards the Forbidden Forest.

X~X~X~X~X

Finally, the truth.

Harry Potter knew it all, even what this 'secret power that he knows not' was. And that secret power was a force to be reckoned with!

Indeed, Harry Potter had been quite surprised after seeing the whole memory from Snape to get a new visitor.

This visitor was none other than Albus Dumbledore who greeted Harry awkwardly in what looked like a military school or a barracks. Whatever the case, it was a room filled with pictures of Muggle Wars such as World War II for example.

Weapon racks lined the walls displaying all sorts of Muggle Weapons. There were things from quarter staffs to swords to guns. There were even wooden flasks of gunpowder.

Dumledore was sitting on one of these when Harry entered the room, somehow, and was surprised to see regret and remorse in the Headmaster's eyes.

Dumledore began apologising profusely for controlling Harry's life and explained all about the Horcuxes and how he thought Harry had been one. As it turned out, his research revealed that Harry was _not_ a Horcuxe but simply a connection to Voldermort via the scar.

While Harry had been greatly relieved to know that his soul was not demon possessed, he was also furious at the Headmaster for leading him on like a sheep to the slaughter. As if reading his thoughts, the Headmaster went on to explain how he brought Harry here to train him in his secret power that Voldermort knew not of.

Can you guess what it was?

That's right! 

Muggle weapons – guns and tanks and gunpowder, bullets and everything of the sort. Dumledore explained that they were in a sort of limbo realm where time had no meaning and where a thousand years could pass in limbo while only five minute max occurred at the real world.

He then told Harry how sorry he was and that they were here to 'redeem' himself. Of course, Harry knew he could never fully forgive the Headmaster for making him live with the Dursleys when he could have even lived at Hogwarts with Professor McGonnal for that matter.

Still, the old man was genuine and had sacrificed his own life for the greater good. He now wanted to save Harry's more than ever and proceeded – with Harry's permission of course – to do just that by training him in all sorts of Muggle weaponry.

Harry learned everything that soldiers from the British Red Coats to the American Navy Seals knew. He spent a life time learning how to work without a hitch like a Russian KGB officer or a CIA agent.

It was almost surreal how time passed in a blur, and how much Harry had learned in that time. At long last, his training was complete and he passed the 'course' with flying colours.

Harry and Dumledore parted was as friends and equals, more or less. Harry would never really trust Dumledore again but he respected the old man after all he learnt and the Headmaster had really redeemed himself in Harry's eyes.

After all, the old Professor was dead so why hold a grudge against someone he'd never see against him? It just didn't make sense and would only make Harry angry for no reason.

So it was that Professor and student stood at a new location for the last time: It was Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Hogwarts Express was waiting and ready, puffing smoke as usual. However, the train station was completely empty and devoid of all life save for Harry and Dumledore.

The two men stood in an awkward silence for a short while, neither wanting to make the first move. Finally, Dumledore gave his trademark grandfatherly smile and gazed upon Harry with sadness.

"To quote a great Muggle author," The aged Professor said gravely. "Here we stand at the end of all things."

Harry offered a week grin, nodding his head and holding out his hand for a parting shake.

"So what happens now?" He asked hesitantly.

"Now?" Dumledore repeated, as if not quite understanding. Then realisation dawned on him and he smiled warmly at Harry who felt a tad bit uncomfortable. "Now we stand at a crossing point."

"A crossing point?" Harry prompted.

"Yes," Dumledore replied. "Platform Nine and Three Quarters, or rather the _real_ one. But never mind about that. For now, you have a choice Harry. You can either board Hogwarts Express with me and go on. Or, you can pass through the portal used to enter this train station and return to your world at the time you first came here. You can then use your newfound knowledge as you will, to either defeat Voldermort or live as a rogue wizard at large and on the run. For should you choose not to defeat Voldermort, he shall win and all this will be in vain."

Dumledore sighed sadly and his voice trailed off into the distance, making Harry squirm uneasily feeling like a little kid again.

"It's not like I really have a choice, do I?" Harry quipped, feeling slightly frustrated with Dumledore.

Dumledore smiled nonetheless. "_No_, Harry Potter. You always have a choice. But alas, I must go now. The Fates call me...on. You can choose freely without guilt or worry. It is for you to decide. But should you return, take care of what you bring back with you."

"You mean the gifts?" Harry asked curiously.

"Aye, you may bring those with you," The Headmaster said. "To do with as you will. I will go now, and fair thee well, Mr. Potter, to whatever end you choose. I doubt we shall see each other again, but I can content myself with knowing that I have at least tried to redeem myself. I know my struggle for redemption is not nearly as hard as it should be, but I have done my best. See you in another life, Harry. Good luck."

So saying, the ex-Headmaster turned about with his ever-present regal air towards Hogwarts Express. Harry let his shoulders relax as the old man vanished into the train and was gone. Heaving a sigh, he made up his mind for he knew what he had to do.

But at least he knew how to do it and would do so in style! Grinning like a fool, he strode confidently towards the exit portal even as Hogwarts Express creaked off into the gathering mist. Taking one last look at the familiar train, Harry Potter passed through the portal with his gifts in his backpack and his black wizard's cloak billowing in the wind.

X~X~X~X~X

When Harry Potter came to, he lay face down in the Headmaster's office. His mind reeled at firs with all the information that flooded through him, but he smiled contentedly as he recalled all that had happened during his time in limbo.

Taking a deep breath, he clambered to his feet and smoothed down his cloaks trying his best to ignore the muffled sounds of explosions caused by the Battle for Hogwarts that was taking place now. Taking stock of things, he opened his backpack doing a double check that he had all his 'gifts' from Dumledore in their proper places.

Good.

Everything was as it should be in decent order.

Preparing himself to face his fate, he pulled out a miniature, plastic army tank that looked like a children's toy. Unable to resist a smirk at the Dark Lord's reaction, Harry slung his pack over his back and gripped the toy tank in one hand and his wand in the other.

He strode through the now-empty halls with a serene confidence that had only come to him through his years of intense training in the void with Dumledore. At least the old man had done something right!

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally left the school into the open green field. It was all that stood between the besieged Hogwarts and the Forbidden Forest where his destiny lay...or stood. To his surprise, he bumped into none other than Neville Longbottom – a Gryffindor student and the only other wizard powerful enough to have possibly been The-Boy-Who-Lived had Voldermort chosen him instead of Harry.

His newfound instincts kicking in, a plan swiftly formed in Harry's mind and he quickly pulled back his dark hood to reveal himself to the surprised but armed Gryffindor.

"Blimey, Harry!" Neville exclaimed, lowering his wand and brushing himself off. "Are you out of your mind? Why are you out here of all places? Wait... It's not... No it couldn't be! You can't desert us, Harry. You are the Chosen One!"

"Just as you could have been, Neville," Harry retorted.

"What?" Neville yelped, a blush creeping to his cheeks.

"Professor Dumledore told me that you are powerful enough to have been the Chosen One if Voldermort chose so," Harry explained, then upon seeing Neville's shocked face he quickly added. "Listen, I don't have time to waste but I have a plan to kick Voldermort's arse. The only problem is that I need your help."

He paused, catching his breath while waiting for Neville to reply.

"Sure thing, Harry," Neville said after a moment of thought, then he added with a grin. "Anything for The-Boy-Who-Lived."

"Oh, shut it!" Harry growled. "Okay, listen. I'll tell you the plan but you must swear to do exactly what I say. If the plan fails and I'm attempted to use as a weapon against you, carry out the plan even if it means my death. If I say run, run. If I say fight, fight. I say kill yourself, you do just that. Still with me?"

A very shocked Gryffindor nodded to his smirking friend who then grinned happily, relieved that someone honest and brave was on his side.

"Right, here's the plan..."

X~X~X~X~X

(Author's Note: Just a quick change, Voldermort and gang are waiting in the Shrieking Shack and not the Forbidden Forest. I know that's wrong, but I changed it to fit my story.)

The atmosphere was bleak and oppressive.

The lone stragglers left in the Shrieking Shack – Death Eaters, of course – were huddled together in fear and worry. They had suffered heavy losses on all sides but still the Dark Lord insisted on letting the Chosen One come to him, so that he could defeat him.

Or so he thought.

Indeed, Voldermort was beside himself with anxiety as he eagerly waited for that pathetic, wizard puppet to arrive so that he could end his sorry-excuse for a life like a sheep to the slaughter.

He stood patiently in front of a pale, glass window staring out into the sunset while toying with the Elder Wand.

All of a sudden, the ground began to tremble.

The walls shook.

Someone screamed...

...and pandemonium broke out amongst the Death Eaters as the quake grew stronger and stronger.

Voldermort stared out of the window in shock as he saw a gigantic Muggle war tank come rumbling down the open field pausing a short ways away from the Shrieking Shack.

There was a second when everything paused, then life resumed with a thunderous bang. Something exploded with an almost dragon-like wroar and burst into the wall of the shack.

The wall ripped apart into shreds.

X~X~X~X~X

Harry Potter stood through the little round hole in the tank with a smirk on his face as the tank unleashed a canon ball into the Shrieking Shack.

All hell broke loose and it was only a matter of seconds until the Death Eaters streamed out of the house with Voldermort at their heals screaming orders like a demon from hell.

Harry waited, as according to the plan, while the Death Eaters stood in formation with Voldermort in the dead centre of them. Harry waited for a single moment, and then...

... "Drawback!" He called.

In the cabin bellow, Neville complied with a smug grin on his face just picturing the awe and fear on those gits' faces. It was almost as fun as being their himself.

Then the spells started as the Death Eaters and Voldermort shrieked out dark and unforgivable curse upon the tank, completely forgetting the boy who stood in it.

After a short while of this, the Death Eaters gave up as they saw their spells were unable to penetrate the tank's thick armour plating that could even shield it against bullets and missiles.

Of course, Voldermort and his cronies had neither so they reluctantly ceased firing letting their wands drop slightly but still retaining a grip on them.

"Hit the brakes," Harry whispered almost inaudibly.

Neville nodded almost to himself more than Harry as he pulled hard on the breaks, causing the tank to grind to a halt.

When they had finally stopped a safe distance away, Harry made sure the gun he carried was loaded and ready, before spreading his arms wide apart (the gun was slung over his shoulders on his back).

"Hey, Riddle, remember me?" Harry inquired loudly.

A hushed murmur rippled across the Death Eaters while Voldermort seethed in rage.

"It's Potter!" The Dark Lord shrieked fiendishly, all thoughts of his suicide plan forgotten in his fury. "Let's give the brat a new title. From hence forth, he shall not be The-Boy-Who-Lived but The-Boy-Who-Died! Attack!"

With a mad cry, the Death Eaters and Voldermort charged.

"Now, Neville!" Harry cried.

Using all the skills he learned in limbo, he leapt out of the tank and swung down onto the ground in a crouching position unsheathing his gun as he did so.

Taking aim, he pulled the trigger and fired unleashing a torrent of bullets even as Neville Longbottom mowed down the Shrieking Shack and Forbidden Forest.

"For my parents and Gryffindor!" Neville shouted while Harry used the distraction to make his way to Voldermort.

The Dark Lord was fast, but Harry – after his decades of practice – was quicker and lashed out at Voldermort's hand with the butt of his gun, sending the Elder Wand flying.

The Dark Lord keeled over in sync with a sickening crack. Harry winced as he watched Voldermort's hands get shattered by the force of the riffle. Returning his attention to Tom Riddle he let loose a battle cry as he wacked the Dark Lord in the stomach with the gun.

"That's for Sirius Black!" Harry cried in righteous fury.

"And that's for my mum!" He said, striking Voldermort across the face with the gun.

The Dark Lord coughed up blood but Harry ignored his feeble protests. Instead, he brought the gun down onto the Dark Lord's head and kicked him hard in the groin with his foot whirling around as he did so, sending Voldermort flying.

Tom Riddle cried out in pain as he landed a few feet away on his back, uttering a pitiful moan like some wretched creature. Ignoring his feeble please, Harry notched the gun and pulled back the trigger.

Stooping down, he shoved his knee onto the Dark Lord's chest thrusting the gunpoint under Voldermort's chin.

"Please, Harry," Voldermort whined. "You wouldn't kill a helpless, defenceless old man now would you?"

"No," Harry sneered in disgust and disdain. "But that would."

With one last punch into Voldermort's chin with his clenched fist, Harry did a backwards flip and spun around the protruding snout of the tank even as Neville let loose a canon ball into the Dark Lord himself.

Harry let out a whoop of joy as he slid into the tank next to a profoundly-grinning Neville Longbottom. The two friends high-fived each other, while the army tank continued happily obliterating what few Death Eaters remained.

And that, my friends, is how Harry Potter _should_ have ended!

**A/N:** Well there you have it! This was my main idea, but for some reason I could only write it now instead of the other one. I had a plan for an AU version of this one-shot where Hermione Granger joins Harry instead of Neville, but I thought it would be more canon if Neville accompanies Harry since he did tell him to kill the Basilisk before going to the Forbidden Forest. But enough rambling! Should I continue these one-shots or leave it as it is? I have a few other ideas, but once again advice and suggestions are always appreciated.

Many thanks in advance!

~ Elf Knight ~


End file.
